


While snowflakes were falling

by Universalcinnamonroll



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 20:23:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12660765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Universalcinnamonroll/pseuds/Universalcinnamonroll
Summary: They were kissing. While snowflakes were falling. Like in a stupid rom-com. Charity couldn't have been happier.





	While snowflakes were falling

While snowflakes were falling 

It was a Thursday night, the first time it happened. Not the actual first time but the first time that it meant something. For both of them. Their fingers were about to fall off and their breaths were fogging up as soon as they left the confinement of their lips yet, their insides could not have been warmer. It's strange, how love and desire often go hand in hand. Most of the time it's unwanted and unrequited but for some reason, or perhaps just for God's sarcastic, borderline sadist, humour's sake, it happens more than one could possibly imagine. Or maybe everyone assumes that love and desire belong together so they're surprised when that isn't the case. Either way, those two had never quite gotten on with each other in Charity's life. 

Charity Joanna Dingle is a woman with a list of lovers longer than the menu at Starbucks yet, she has never before caught the love bug. Her mother used to say that love was for happy, trouble-free people and the world had nothing left for those who lacked in joy and spirit. Suppose she was way off. She usually was. Charity had jumped on the train to the town of desire though. More than once in fact. She had done it so many times by now that she convinced herself for months that desire was all she felt for Vanessa. In a combination with extreme loneliness it was not difficult to paint a different image in her head from that which was reality. That is until she hadn't been able to avoid the disheartening truth any longer, Charity was in love. With Vanessa bloody Woodfield. And for the first time in her entire life she had a problem she did not know how to solve.   
The tingling in her body, the wild butterfly chase in her stomach and the heart-melting-like-ice-cream-every-time-I-see-you feeling was first felt after a long night of fucking. Vanessa was sleeping soundly beside Charity, her ribcage was slowly expanding to then go back to its regular size. The movement repeating itself over and over again. It was intoxicating to watch. She had caught herself just watching the rise and fall of Vanessa's chest and the way she sucks on her cheeks sometimes in her sleep, more than once and Charity absolutely hated herself for noticing it. She hated the thought of never getting to see it again even more. It was lying there, blatantly staring at Vanessa's naked form, finding herself wishing that they could stay like that forever, that made her realize that what was going on between them was more than just a friends with benefits without the friends-part kind of arrangement. It was messy. It was feelings. It was love. And it was awful. 

 

After that morning, Charity avoided Vanessa like the plague. She had never quite understood why some people begun to act like fools when they were around their lover before then. She couldn't quite bring herself to feel pity for them though. Even if she did now completely relate and understand their predicament. A snake is still going to be a snake, you can't take the stripes out of the zebra (or however the expressions go, she never did care for idioms) and all that jazz. Charity had never once called in sick to work before yet, it felt essential for her survival to do so after making the decision to avoid Vanessa for as long as possible. Hopefully forever. It didn't take more than a week for the two of them to bump into each other again. One can only fake an illness for so long after all. It's also not-so-surprisingly difficult to avoid someone who is constantly searching for you. Eventually they would have to face each other again, Charity would have just preferred for it to be later rather than sooner. Her wish did not come true. She should have seen it coming, fairy God mothers were never anything more than fiction of one's own imagination. 

 

Vanessa had been waiting for her outside of the pub that night, she was sure of it. Her petite but oh-so-gorgeous form was dressed in seemingly every item from her wardrobe but unfortunately, even while looking like a snowman she managed to look radiant. She also looked pissed, as in bubbling with rage and as in having had a few too many pints. Charity had just been heading out for a quick smoke when she saw the blonde from across the street. For some reason she just stopped walking and everything felt like it was slowing down, except for her heart rate that is. Their eyes locked, calm blue met stormy blue. The wind was howling all around them whisking snowflakes in their faces. In the slow-motion like state that Charity was in, she vaguely took notice of the snow that had already begun to settle on the ground and Vanessa's hurried footsteps. Before she had time to process anything else, she felt a sharp pain in her cheek and the world begun to spin once again. Vanessa was standing in front of her, seething with rage with her hand still in the air. Once she saw that Charity had come to her senses the arm dropped and it hit her leg with a loud thud piercing through the silence. People were laughing and howling, music was playing and heat was radiating from the pub behind them yet it just felt like background noise. Everything else was dead silent.   
"Are you an idiot!? Or are you just not a decent enough human being to tell me that it's over between us, not that there ever was an us to begin with? 'Cause you know, I'm hot! And people are interested in me. Yet I was too busy worrying about you the whole week to even notice anyone else. I had to be told that I was being flirted with, by Paddy nonetheless, because I was so busy thinking of you I hardly even noticed that I was being spoken to. So, all that I'm asking is, are you an idiot? Or am I one for falling for you thinking in my own little stupid head that you'd ever feel the same about me?" Vanessa's cheeks were tinged pink by now and her breath was fogging up as soon as it left her mouth. Her chest was heaving. Snowflakes were falling all around them. Vanessa Michelle Woodfield had never looked more stunning. 

 

Charity had given up. It was all just too much. There was no point in trying to hide it anymore. She was in love with Vanessa and she wanted the whole world to know. Okay so maybe she just wanted Vanessa to know. The world could wait another day. "I love you." She hadn't realized that she had actually said it until she saw Vanessa's eyes widen comically and by then it was too late to take it back. She wasn't even given a chance to recover before a pair of lips met her own.   
They were kissing. While snowflakes were falling. After having declared their love for one another for the first time. It was like a stupid rom-com. Charity couldn't have been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction in this fandom, it's also my first work for a couple of years and on this website. No excuses though, if it's crap, it's crap and if it is then I'm sorry. This fandom needs more fanfiction about this pairing though. Please leave a comment with some feedback, that would be really sweet of you.


End file.
